Outlaws
by my sneakers have swag x
Summary: Sometimes, things that are meant to be just aren't supposed to. For 85 years, Callidora Cullen searched for a mate. When Seth finally imprints on her, he answers her prayers... but also brings a whole new set of problems to the table. She runs with the vampires while he's one with the wolves. A relationship like theirs is somewhat outlawed. But what can you do? It's fate. SethxOC


_**A/N: Trying this out to see if anyone's up for it. I don't know why, but I've been obsessing over Twilight lately, and I found my old story notebook that I started writing in 2011. It's gone under major reconstruction, and I'm pretty proud of it.**_

_**I decided to take full creative license and just used the movie as a skeleton, but changed some parts up a bit for the sake of the story. I also used some research I gathered from the twilight wikia, so I'm really sorry if it's not to your liking. I like it, and I only want to share this with others who might have the same taste. I'm making Seth 16 in this story, which is set in Eclipse. References to things done after 2006, which is supposedly when the book is set, may pop-up sometime in future chapters.**_

_**Please let me know what you guys think in the reviews or in a PM... anything. I want to know if anyone thinks this is worth writing :)**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue <span>**

(sort of. Or a preview... Sort of.)

*Set in Eclipse, and Seth is two years older*

* * *

><p>The funny thing about family is that you love them even if they try to make you hate them. Yesterday, Emmett tackled me so hard I almost broke my neck. Last week, Jasper forgot to pick me up after school and was out hunting with Alice. Then when I asked Edward to, he had something with Bella. In the the same week, Rosalie decided it was a good idea to invite my crush of one month over, and duly embarrassed me. Of course, my parents had a hand in that as well. The week before that, Alice threw out my beloved pair of trainers because they were "falling apart". To replace them, she bought me a pair of sparkling heels which, I personally would never wear.<p>

And despite all this, I manage to stay alive — surprisingly.

"Can this get any worse?" I said out loud, exasperated.

"What's wrong?" My mother asked, appearing at my doorway in a flash.

"The stupid printer isn't working and I have a paper due tomorrow." I sighed and told Esme. I pat the machine gently once more, yet it still didn't budge.

"Do you want me to bring it to the hardware store?" She asked, taking a look at the printer.

"Okay, mom, you probably don't realize this, but it's one in the morning... " I gave her a look.

"Right. Sorry." She smiled while looking at her watch. "Here's a suggestion, why not use the old typewriter?" She said, nudging her head to the one sitting on my bookshelf. "I can have this one fixed when the mall opens."

"Yeah, sure, thanks." I said, and walked to it. Good thing I have an eidetic memory, or rewriting this thesis would be a nightmare.

"You're going to have to sleep soon, love." Esme stood behind me as I worked at my study desk.

"Soon. I'll just finish this. Five minutes, tops." I smiled up at her.

"Alright. I'll get you a glass of water." She said and kissed my forehead, walking to the door.

By the time she came back, I was halfway through. "Traditional Chinese Medicine: Rooted in the Past, a Gateway to the Future." She read aloud. "Did Carlisle help you with this?"

"Yeah. I interviewed one of his colleagues at the hospital who practices this stuff. You know, ancient Chinese legends are fascinating." I said as I continued typing.

"M'kay, love, we know you love those stuff. Please get some rest soon, okay?"

I nodded, reloading the paper.

"Tomorrow's a big day." Esme smiled. "Well, technically today."

I paused. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"Best you forgot. Good night." She smiled, sitting my bedroom door.

I climbed into bed, curious. Forget what? There's usually only one thing I forget...

I looked at the flip calendar/clock hanging on my wall.

_Oh. May 21._

It's my birthday.


End file.
